Falling Wishes: Book Four: C O U R A G E
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: Finally the battle is over. SkyClan and the rogues now live in peace amongst each other. But everything is not mice and moonlight now that the war is done, Redkit, Fawnkit, Rowankit, and Pouncekit were chosen to save SkyClan by returning the Labyrinth. When the lives of cats rest in the paws of four siblings and three rogues is it really okay to have hope? "StarClan doesn't exist."
1. Chapter 1: Allegiances & Prologue

**Allegiances**

**SkyClan**

Leader: Lunarstar – black she-cat with one white paw and crystal blue eyes _(apprentice, Scratchpaw)_

Deputy: Brightmask – ginger she-cat with white rings on tail and white paws and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Sorrelfeather – jet black she-cat with blue eyes _(apprentice, Wingpaw)_

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

Riverstorm – small wiry brown tom with faded yellow eyes and battle scarred pelt and ears

Petalrain – beautiful calico she-cat with white rain-drop-like spots and blue eyes

Finchfeather – golden tom with sharp yellow eyes (originally a rogue taken in by SkyClan)

Brokentooth – gray tom with yellow eyes and battle scarred ears and face _(apprentice, Shellpaw)_

Lightshine – gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes

Thornwhisker – brown tom with green eyes _(apprentice, Pinepaw)_

Suncloud – golden tom with green eyes

Softfeather – fluffy gray-black she-cat (originally a rogue taken in by SkyClan)

Hummingbird – calico she-cat with green eyes (originally a rogue taken in by SkyClan)

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

Wingpaw – brown and white tom with amber eyes _(mentor, Sorrelfeather)_

Shellpaw – pretty black she-cat with faded amber eyes with battle scarred muzzle [originally a loner taken in by SkyClan] _(mentor, Brokentooth)_

Pinepaw – brown tabby with green eyes [originally a rogue taken in by SkyClan]_ (mentor, Thornwhisker)_

Scratchpaw – cream colored tom [originally a rogue taken in by SkyClan] _(mentor, Lunarstar)_

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Lunarstar – Description provided above. (Nursing Lightningstreak's kits: Fawnkit – brown-and-white tabby she-cat with soft amber eyes. Rowankit – dark brown tom with black stripes and a single white paw with green eyes. Pouncekit – ginger tom with white paws, tail-tip, and throat with pale blue eyes. Redkit – dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Russet – pale brown she-cat with amber eyes [refused to take a Clan name] (expecting Finchfeather's kits)

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

Mintleaf – gray she-cat with green eyes

Bluepelt – gray-blue she-cat with green eyes

Duskcloud – gray she-cat with white flecks on muzzle from age and amber eyes

**Prologue**

**Unidentified POV**

"They've been born. We must stop them at any cost! Do you understand?" a mottle brown she-cat snarled.

"I am trying, Sparrowfeather! I am limited to what I can do, StarClan's barriers are getting harder and harder to avoid!" Snowflame exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You should be ashamed to sell yourself as such a weakling," Sparrowfeather said scornfully.

Snowflame sighed and dipped his head. "Good. You may return to your normal duties and if you start slacking again I won't have any pity."

Snowflame stood and backed away before whipping around and diving into a dark tunnel. _You'll be regretting your choice soon Emberpaw!_

~PAGE BREAK~

"We can't let the Dark Forest get away with what they're doing!" Emberpaw snarled, slamming her paw into the dusty dirt.

Acaciablossom, Emberpaw, and Flightkit were all gathered next to a small pool with stones surrounding the edge and reeds surrounding everything. Even the weather was in their favor as thick mist and haze washed through the clearing, shading it well from unwanted eyes.

"I understand, Emberpaw but we must think strategy before we rush into something," Acaciablossom mewed calmly.

Emberpaw shook her head, "You heard Lunarstar, she'll be furious if we even think about harming her kits. That means StarClan will have to do this ourselves."

Flightkit spoke up from the circle of cats, "The prophecy is set, there is nothing we can do now. Lunarstar will understand."

Just then the reeds trembled from beside the small pool and Violetpetal's head peered through, "You called me, yes?"

Acaciablossom flicked her tail, "Did you bring everyone I asked?"

Violetpetal nodded and padded through the reeds, behind her came Celandineleaf, Darkfeather, and Brookpaw (who had been absent at Lunarstar's nine lives ceremony).

"Listen, SkyClan is in danger and my sister is too stubborn to open her eyes and see that!" Acaciablossom murmured.

Violetpetal nodded, "I agree. There's going to have to be a sacrifice from one of us. Someone has to return to the tunnels and help them! They're so young still . . ."

"I'll go," Darkfeather nodded.

"No you won't!" Acaciablossom argued.

"I know you love Darkfeather, Acaciablossom but someone has got to go," Emberpaw snapped.

"Relax, I'll go," Brookpaw smiled weakly.

"None of you are going! The Dark Forest will easily recognize you. I'm going and that's final!" Flightkit shouted (squeaked) over the noise.

"You're a kit," Darkfeather stated flatly.

"I'll get along with them better, I'm their age. Plus all of you have already gotten to live! I never got to experience life!" Flightkit mewed lamely.

Silence filled the clearing as they all considered this.

"He's right," Violetpetal nodded, satisfied.

"He. Is. A. _Kit_!" Emberpaw spat, "It's too dangerous!"

"But the Place of No Stars already knows what you all look like and they know your personalities and what to expect but I have lived behind these gates my whole life! Let me try!" Flightkit begged.

"We'll cast stones to decide, just like the Ancients did before us," Acaciablossom whispered. She came forward and drew a line in the dirt with her claw, "The left side is for those who vote for Flightkit to 'Stay' and the right side is for those who are voting Flightkit to 'Go'," Acaciablossom hurried and placed some stones in front of the line.

"I'll start," Violetpetal mewed before padding forward and pushing her stone to the 'Go' side.

Next Brookpaw and Emberpaw padded forward at the same time and pushed their stones to the 'Stay' side.

Flightkit bounded forward with gleaming eyes and pushed his stone to the 'Go' side with Celandineleaf's stone right behind his.

Acaciablossom padded forward with Darkfeather at her side. If they both voted 'Stay' then Flightkit wouldn't go but if one of them voted 'Go' then he'd go to SkyClan.

Darkfeather pushed his stone to the 'Stay' side.

Acaciablossom hesitated then shot Darkfeather a smirk before shoving hers to the 'Go' side.

Flightkit and Violetpetal both let out squeals of joy when they studied the stones.

_Eventually all light shines through darkness._

**Yay prologue! First chapter will be along as soon as I have time to type it but you know with homework and all . . . eh I'll try and get it up soon!**

**R&R!?**

**~Stormyyy**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Play A Game!

Chapter 1: Let's Play A Game!

Redkit bounded out of the nursery into the hot sun of green-leaf. She was bored to death, her siblings Rowankit and Fawnkit were playing tag down by the river and her twin Pouncekit was following Shellpaw around camp like he was her personal slave.

"Let's play a game!" Redkit bounded down to Fawnkit and Rowankit.

"What kind of game?" Fawnkit asked curiously.

"Let's play . . . um . . . treasure hunters!" Rowankit exclaimed. "We have to escape camp before we get caught by anyone then you have to go off by yourself bring back something to represent your bravery. Whoever brings back the best thing wins!"

Fawnkit hesitated being the cautious cat she was, "I don't know. What if someone gets lost?"

"I won't get lost!" Redkit boasted. "I'll be the first one back!"

"First one back to what exactly?" Pouncekit, coming over to join his littermates.

Fawnkit quickly explained Rowankit's crazy plan to sneak out of camp on a "treasure" hunt.

"Sounds fun, let's try it!" Pouncekit mewed.

"But what if we get lost?" Fawnkit repeated.

Redkit huffed, "Fine then we'll go in teams. She-cats against toms?"

Rowankit and Pouncekit grinned mischievously at their sisters and nodded. "Ready? . . . Set! . . .Go!"

As the toms took off towards the camp exit not even bothering to be discrete Redkit whipped around to face her teammate. "This game is all about strategy Fawnkit. If we're careful we can sneak out of camp without being noticed like those mouse-brains!" she murmured, flicking her tail in the direction of Pouncekit and Rowankit.

Fawnkit nodded and casually strolled away from Redkit loudly stated how hungry she was. Redkit smiled at her sister and cautiously made her way across the clearing unnoticed.

Carefully she started to make her way up the path and managed to scramble onto the first ledge. Redkit waved her tail in delight to signal Fawnkit and seconds later she was joined by her sister.

Redkit crouched low to the ground and creeped up the next path. Don't laugh, it isn't easy for a kit that's five moons old with red fur to sneak up a cliff wall without being noticed by her Clanmates.

Fawnkit performed this more easily, using her brown pelt to camouflage into the rocks.

Finally the team made it to the top. Redkit looked around, "No Rowankit or Pouncekit in sight!" she reported.

"Then let's hurry, now they have a head start!" Fawnkit exclaimed.

The sisters took off into the woods, ready to win a challenge.

~PAGE BREAK~

Rowankit and Pouncekit dashed as fast as they could along the river. "So any idea on what we're going to bring back?" Rowankit panted.

Pouncekit grinned, "I'm not sure. Maybe a bird?"

Rowankit frowned and scrambled over some pebbles. "Can't we pick an easier prey that's on the _ground_?"

"We'll I'm thinking the she-cats will also want to get prey that's why we have to get a bird. Every cat knows it takes a real SkyClan cat to jump high enough to catch a bird! Besides bird beats any prey; and that's a fact. _Duh!_" Pouncekit exclaimed.

"Alright, let's start looking in that old Twoleg Nest," Rowankit suggested.

The two kits slowly their pace and nearly collapsed of exhaustion. "What now?" Rowankit asked.

"I think we just lay low and wait, at least that's what I heard Shellpaw say," Pouncekit answered.

The two brothers scampered under the porch so they could hide, "We are so going to win!" Rowankit crowed.

~PAGE BREAK~

Fawnkit clung to the lowest branch on a small oak. Redkit had helped boost her up and now she was stuck doing something should we regret. "Are you sure this is safe?" she whimpered.

Redkit frowned, "Sure I'm sure. Now I think the nest is at the end of that branch, be careful."

Fawnkit gulped and slowly pulled herself across the branch. When they were going through the forest looking for something to bring back Fawnkit had pointed out an old bird's nest that was nestled safely on the small branch of the oak and Redkit wanted to bring it back. Sadly, in the end it was Fawnkit who was chosen to climb the tree to get it.

"Hurry Fawnkit the toms are going to beat us!" Redkit called from the ground.

Fawnkit inched forward, "I'm coming!"

Fearfully she made her way to the end of the branch and started to crawl on one of the branches the nest was nesting in.

"Almost got it!" Fawnkit exclaimed. Slowly she reached out her paw to knock out the nest but she lost her balancing and fell off; only managing to grab the tree branch with her front paws.

"Redkit!" Fawnkit whimpered. "Help me! My paws are slipping!"

Redkit hesitated and Fawnkit fell, screaming so loudly that they heard it back in camp.

The two she-cats slammed into each other and lay on the ground in crumbled heaps. "Fawnkit? Are you okay?" Redkit sat up weakly and looked over at her sister.

Fawnkit didn't answer; the only part of her moving was her thin flank.

"Help!" Redkit called. "Fawnkit needs help!"

"Redkit? Fawnkit? What are you doing out of camp!" Lunarstar exclaimed, bursting through the undergrowth with a small patrol behind her.

"We just were exploring and Fawnkit fell out of the tree!" Redkit mewed innocently.

Lunarstar bounded over and gently picked up Fawnkit, "That is no excuse. Your sister could be badly wounded because of games! Where are your brothers?" she asked, speaking around Fawnkit's fur.

Redkit shrunk back, "Um, that was the point of the game . . . we are in teams so we split up . . ."

"You what!? Tell me it's not true, Redkit!" Lunarstar wailed. "Come on all of you back to camp. We'll take Fawnkit to see Sorrelfeather then lead a patrol to search for Rowankit and Pouncekit," Lunarstar murmured, speaking to her patrol.

_Games are fun until they get you into trouble._

**Ohhh they're in trouble!**

**R&R please?!**

**~Stormyyy**


	3. Chapter 3: Pouncekit's Prey

Chapter 2: Pouncekit's Prey

As the sun settled on the rosy peaks of the mountains in the distance two kits were back in camp, one being lectured by their mother and the other unconscious in the medicine den. Meanwhile two little toms hid away, forgetting all about returning home and just focusing on catching a juicy bird.

"Look I told you there would be prey coming here!" Pouncekit whispered confidently.

Rowankit watched as a bird fluttered down in the garden, carelessly picking away at the old tomatoes. "You can't catch that! It will hear you coming from a mile away," Rowankit snorted.

Pouncekit glared, "No way! Just watch me catch it, and then you'll be eating your words!"

Pouncekit ran out of their hiding spot and charged the bird, completely not even bothering to remember how to correctly hunt a bird.

Suddenly the bird screeched in alarm and flew away and Pouncekit crashed into a dark bundle of fur. "Ouch! Watch it mouse-brain!" the cat hissed.

Rowankit bounded out of his hiding spot and looked at the two before noticing the stranger was a kit as well. A pretty dark gray she-cat with black ears and stripes with blue eyes.

"Shouldn't you kits be in your camp?" the she-cat growled.

"You're a kit too you know," Pouncekit huffed.

The she-cat lifted her nose arrogantly into the air and wrapped her tail around her paws, "I'm a rogue. I can take care of myself."

Rowankit and Pouncekit shot each other disbelieving glances, "Are you from Shade's group?"

The she-cat nodded, "Yeah. So what?"

"Just curious," Rowankit interrupted Pouncekit before his brother to make the situation any worse.

The she-cat smirked at them, "And you're also on rogue's territory. I suggest you run along before I decided to get my friends here."

Pouncekit glared, "The Twoleg Nest doesn't belong to either of us it's the one place that acts as the border."

The she-cat slouched, "Great. Know-it-alls," she muttered before changing the subject, "So anyways what are you SkyClan kits doing out of your camp so far from home?" she teased.

"We were playing a game with our sisters," Rowankit mewed.

The dark gray kit burst out laughing, "Are you kidding me?! That is one of the funniest things I have heard all day," she giggled. "Games are for kits, _I_ never play games with my brother."

Rowankit lowered his ears and Pouncekit growled.

"So where are you staying for the night? You won't make it back to your camp by nightfall and even if you try it's an insane idea. Everyone knows badgers and foxes emerge from their dens to hunt after the sun sets," she meowed.

Pouncekit's glare faltered; he hadn't thought of that.

"Suppose you'll have to come with me. You probably are going to want to speak to Shade about this . . ." the she-cat prompted.

Rowankit nodded and Pouncekit reluctantly did the same.

"Come on then, follow me. By the way I'm Tempest."

"I'm Rowankit and that's my brother, Pouncekit," Rowankit murmured.

Tempest rolled her eyes, "Serious Rowan_kit_? Pounce_kit_? Do they really have to remind you that your kits?"

Pouncekit growled, "Doesn't matter. That prey was mine until you stole it."

Tempest snorted, "Please, everyone knows a Clan cat can't catch prey!"

"Pouncekit be quiet, we need her help," Rowankit hissed.

~PAGE BREAK~

Redkit sat in the nursery by herself with no one to talk to. Fawnkit was still unconscious in the medicine den and Lunarstar was out of camp with one of the many patrols she had sent out.

Redkit huffed and peered out of the nursery to see the empty clearing. _I know I'm supposed to stay in the nursery but nobody is around . . ._

Bounding out into the clearing she tasted the air. The only scents that came to her tongue were the elders, Sorrelfeather and Wingpaw, Fawnkit, Scratchpaw and Hummingbird; two rogues taken in by SkyClan.

Redkit padded down to the medicine cat's den and peeked in the entrance. "Is Fawnkit better?" she whimpered.

Wingpaw appeared looking dusty and tired, "She'll be fine. Maybe sore with a few bruises but no broken or splintered bones," he assured her.

"So when will she wake up?"

Wingpaw hesitated, "Uh, anytime soon I guess."

Redkit nodded and then both of them heard a small groan from the back of the cave.

~PAGE BREAK~

Pouncekit sat in the camp of the rogues, angry because first his prey was stolen, then he was forced to come _here_ and finally because his mother was going to kill him when she found out.

Tempest passed by, moving gracefully with her tail straight up and her nose high in the air as she carried a thrush. "The bird earlier was still mine, Tempest!" he hissed.

Tempest dropped her thrush and whipped around, "Is there something you need to get off your chest, Clan cat?" she snarled.

Rowankit glared at both of them, "Knock it off! It was just a stupid bird."

"Yeah, Rowankit is right. Let's just drop the subject about _my_ prey," Tempest smirked.

Rowankit leaped at Tempest. He had had enough of her sass.

Rowankit bowled over Tempest and snarled in her face. The she-cat didn't need any more prompting; she raked her sharp claws across Rowankit's muzzle and leaped out of further striking range.

Pouncekit tackled her from the side and swiped his claws over her ear, leaving a small nick. Tempest howled and leaped at him but was cut off mid-leap when Rowankit collided with her in the air.

"Enough!" A silver gray tom stepped forward and pushed the three fighting kits apart. "Tempest you should know better!" he scolded angrily.

"And as for you two, if you weren't Lunarstar's kits I would . . ."

"You would what, Shade?" Lunarstar asked, appearing from behind the tom.

Rowankit and Pouncekit cast Shade terrified glances before running to hide behind Lunarstar. The protective she-cat wrapped her tail around her sons and drew them closer to her, "I received your message you sent Shade. Thank you for taking care of my sons while they were missing."

Shade dipped his head and Lunarstar flicked her tail, beckoning for her patrol to go.

The SkyClan cats filed out of Shade's camp and none of them looked back; well all of them except for two toms who glanced back and saw a certain stormy-eyed she-cat watching them in return.

_Friendship is precious, cherish it will all your heart. _

**Was it Good? Bad? Okay? I think I did well, got the prologue, first chapter, and second chapter done in two days ;)**

**I'll get to work typing on 3. **

**R&R pleaseeeee?**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	4. Chapter 4: Ambush

Chapter 3: Ambush

Pouncekit sat miserably in camp. Normally he wouldn't be so depressed over his punishments but Lunarstar had forbidden them to leave the nursery. The kits couldn't even get prey, Lunarstar had a warrior come and deliver them prey and wet moss twice every day.

"You're the last kin of Leafstar; SkyClan relies on our bloodline to ensure that there will be peace. It may sound silly to you kits but everyone takes it very seriously," Lunarstar said sagely.

"How are we kin of Leafstar?" Pouncekit had asked with wide eyes.

"Leafstar was Sunstar's mother, Sunstar was Blazesky's father, Blazesky was Falconstar's mother, Falconstar was Lunarstar's father, and I am your mother; as you see, your blood is the blood of heroes."

Redkit had especially taken great interest in this news and Pouncekit just hoped she didn't get a big head.

Padding over to the mouth of the cave, Pouncekit peered out into the clearing. Today Pinepaw was guarding them and looking terribly annoyed at having to watch kits and the fact that it was pouring rain didn't help one bit to improve his attitude.

"Are you excited?" Pouncekit asked the older tom.

Pinepaw flicked his ears, "Why would I be?"

"Because today is my apprentice ceremony and I heard my mother mention how well your progressing in your training; maybe she'll make you a warrior today!"

The former rogue glanced at the kit with interest, "Did she now? Did she mention Shellpaw's training as well?" he asked.

Pouncekit's nostrils flared when Pinepaw mentioned the pretty black she-cat. Every cat gossiped about how close Pinepaw and Shellpaw had become recently and Pouncekit flinched at every mention of the pair, he happened to have a huge crush on the she-cat as well.

"Can we go outside? Please?" Redkit begged, padding up to stand next to her brother.

Pinepaw shook his head, "Sorry kits, I have my orders."

"But we want to go check on Fawnkit," Rowankit whined from the back of the cave.

Pinepaw pondered this for a moment before saying, "Very well. But if you get into trouble just remember that you'll not only affect yourselves but you'll affect me as well."

Redkit gleefully leaped out into the clearing, making a wild dash into the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!"

Redkit hissed in frustration as she was stopped from entering the medicine den. However, surprise washed over her face when Fawnkit nearly bumped into her at the mouth of the medicine den. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Our apprentice ceremony mouse-brain," Rowankit teased.

"Will I receive my name? I did sneak out of camp . . ." Fawnkit mewed in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry," Pouncekit laid his tail across his sister's shoulders. "Lunarstar _has_ to give us our names."

The four kits scrambled over to the Rockpile where the rest of the Clan was slowly gathering.

"Pinepaw, Shellpaw, please step forward," even in the rain Lunarstar's voice boomed through the clearing.

The two senior apprentices looked at each other with shocked expressions before bounding forward.

"I, Lunarstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Lunarstar paused before continuing, "Shellpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The black she-cat nodded confidently before saying, "I do."

Lunarstar smiled, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Shellpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Shellfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and your honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Shellfur! Shellfur! Shellfur!" the Clan cheered, though Pouncekit and Pinepaw were the loudest.

"And Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lunarstar asked, her eyes narrowed as she watched Shellfur and Pinepaw, both being rogues who had entered the Clan.

"I do," Pinepaw puffed out his chest.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Pinepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Pineclaw. StarClan honors your intelligence and your spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Pineclaw! Pineclaw! Pineclaw!" SkyClan roared.

Screeches echoed through the clearing as a loud thunder clap snapped in the air as if StarClan had approved of the new warriors.

"Also I have one of my favorite ceremonies to perform today, Pouncekit, Fawnkit, Rowankit, and Redkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to receive their names. Redkit, Rowankit, Pouncekit, Fawnkit, please step forward."

"From this day forward, until they receive their warrior names, these apprentices will be called, Fawnpaw, Rowanpaw, Pouncepaw, and Redpaw," Lunarstar looked down proudly at her kits.

"Petalrain, you fought bravely against the rogues and I trust you to pass down these qualities to Fawnpaw," Lunarstar flicked her tail, beckoning the calico out of the crowd.

Fawnpaw's eyes widened with delight as she touched noses with her new mentor. Petalrain wasn't all about having a pretty pelt; she was very vicious in battle and widely known for her courage.

"Brightmask, you were trained well by Falconstar and I trust that you will pass down your skills to young Rowanpaw," Lunarstar meowed.

The energetic tom tom watched wide-eyed as the ginger deputy padded forward and touched noses with him.

"Hummingbird, though you have been in the Clan for a short amount of time your agility and your outstanding tracking skills have not gone unnoticed, you will mentor Pouncepaw," the pair padded towards each other and Hummingbird hesitantly stretched out her neck and delicately touched noses with Pouncepaw.

_It's a complicated match, Hummingbird is all about speed and silence but Pouncekit is a chatterbox and lacks focus, _Fawnpaw noted.

"Finchfeather," Lunarstar called the former rogue over, "you will mentor Redpaw. Your battle skills are unmatched and I trust you to train her well." Both mentor and apprentice touched noses and stepped back into the crowd.

"Fawnpaw! Rowanpaw! Pouncepaw! Redpaw!" SkyClan yowled their approval through the rain.

Suddenly a lighting bolt arched through the sky as it touched the ground at the foot of the Rockpile, lighting up the clearing.

"Attack!"

Redpaw screamed as a flash of black fur barreled into her.

She hissed and blinked through the pounding rain to focus on her attacker. A muscular black tom that was about her age.

Charging forward she slammed into the tom head-on; the impact sending both cats skidding away from each other.

Redpaw scrambled on the slippery rocks, dangerously close to the flooding river. With a quick adrenaline rush she managed to climb away just before a large wave came crashing by.

The black tom moved fast, he came rushed at her, clawing her sides before disappearing from sight once more.

All around her was the sound of fighting. _I thought the rogues were allies, _Redpaw thought, confused.

~PAGE BREAK~

Pouncepaw stared at Tempest with angry eyes. "How could you rogues come and attack like this!? We're your allies!" he snarled.

The gray she-cat glared at him, "What Shade chooses is not my choice, Pouncekit!"

"Pounce_paw_," the tom corrected. "Watch out!"

Too late. Shellfur tackled Tempest and hissed in the younger she-cats face.

"Shellfur stop! She's not doing any harm," Pouncepaw protested.

The black she-cat looked at him in shock, "But the rogues are attacking us," her eyes narrowed, "aren't we supposed to defend our Clan?"

A shriek interrupted their argument. Pouncepaw and Tempest stared wide-eyed as the river flooded and large waves washed over Redpaw and a black rogue.

**I'm sorry this took so long, I was pondering over what to do for this chapter. Guess what? 100 people looked at this story and only 5 reviewed. Lol I'm not mad or anything just surprised that so many people would look at this story. **

**So who's your favorite character so far? :/ if it's too early for me to be asking then never mind :P**

**I'll update sooner if I can :D**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	5. Chapter 5: Waterfall

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the WARRIORS series or the name SkyClan; the rightful owner is Erin Hunter. However, all the characters in SkyClan are mine. **

**Hello I'm back :D! Sorry I've been gone so long, it's just I've been trying to get my grades up so I have a good progress report when school ends. I'm sorry if you're mad but I'm going to try VERY hard to get two chapters up over the weekend. **

**I'm not going to answer any reviews since I'm in a rush but I will in the next chapter, so if you have any questions you need me to answer leave it in a review and I'll answer it next chapter. **

**Again I'm very sorry, I was trying to get my grades up, work on another story that I'm going to try and post soon, and I was planning out **_**What I've Done.**_

**So yes, here's Fawnpaw's POV to start us off . . . if you want to see more if a certain charrie just ask ;D **

**And . . . I'm thinking about changing the book name to (with spaces of course): Falling Wishes: Book Four: Skyfall ...your opinion?**

Chapter 4: Waterfall

Fawnpaw watched in dismay as her sister's head disappeared under the water. Letting out a fearful yowl Fawnpaw bounded forward and ran alongside the rushing river.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark gray she-cat, Rowanpaw, Pouncepaw, and a sleek silver she-cat racing after her.

Slowing Fawnpaw allowed the others to catch up with her. "What are we going to do?" she shouted over the rain.

Rowanpaw panted, "Whatever we decide we need to choose fast, we're approaching the waterfall! Whatever we do we have to hurry, the banks are too slippery to try and catch them!"

"We'll we can't just let them drop! We have to try and save them and this isn't going to help," the silver she-cat hissed, then started breaking away from the others towards a rock that jutted out over the river.

"What are you doing?" Pouncepaw yowled.

"I'm saving my friend," the silver she-cat answered in a scared voice.

Fawnpaw watched in amazement as the rogue ran out onto the jutting rock and leaped off, landing with a loud splash into the dark churning water.

"Shiner knows what she's doing, we have to catch up, come on!" the dark gray she-cat urged.

Fawnpaw broke into an all-out sprint and tore past her siblings. Her paws flew over the rocks and she gasped in fear of what would happen to her sister.

Glancing behind her she noticed Pouncepaw collapsed on the ground and she whipped around and stopped, starting back towards her brother.

"No Fawnpaw keep going. I just can't; my heart hurts too much. I can't go on knowing Redpaw is in this kind of danger. Go on!" Pouncepaw wailed.

Fawnpaw closed her eyes and took off again alongside the river. _Redpaw keep swimming, I'm coming as fast as I can!_

~PAGE BREAK~

Redpaw thrashed wildly in the deep water. There was no sun to give her hope of seeing day again. There wasn't even any warmth in the freezing water to kindle hope inside her.

"H-help m-me," Redpaw chattered to no one in particular. Redpaw yelped as her head went under the surface of the water.

Coughing and spluttering she emerged again and wailed when she saw the drop of the waterfall coming closer and closer.

"The rock!" a voice called out.

Redpaw blinked through the water in her eyes. Heading towards her was a silver form. "Are you from StarClan?" she whimpered before going under again.

Raising her head she saw the cat farther down the river, grasping the black rogue that Redpaw was fighting earlier.

"The rock in the middle of the edge of the waterfall, get on it and your safe!" the she-cat called.

Redpaw went under again and she struggled to fit her claws into the thin cracks of the rocks in the bottom of the river. Redpaw gasped, releasing large air bubbles, as she was thrown head-over-heels down the riverbed.

Paddling with strong paws she managed to get above the water and her paws grasped the rock jutting out of the middle of the river. Redpaw scrambled to get a better grip and looked down at the bottom of the waterfall, seeing the endless drop that would result in her death.

"Hold on! We're coming!" Redpaw looked to see Fawnpaw and another rogue bounding towards her along the riverside.

Suddenly the silver she-cat from before was on the rock, dragging the black tom out of the water's reach. "It's okay, you're safe," the she-cat panted.

Redpaw sighed in relief when the rogue started to felt her out of the water but shrieked when her paw slipped and she splashed into the water and over the edge of the waterfall.

~PAGE BREAK~

"Hurry! We're almost there, come on!" Fawnpaw raced down the path that led down the cliff with the rogue–who had revealed her name was Tempest–followed close behind.

Tempest tore past her through the mud, "Look a fallen log!"

Sure enough where the path stopped and the edge of the roaring waterfall started there was a fallen log, allowing the paths on both sides to be connected.

"We can't go out on that, it doesn't look very stable," Fawnpaw murmured with wide eyes.

Tempest ignored her and leaped out onto the log. She wobbled before gaining her balance and bounded towards the middle, "Look!"

Fawnpaw looked up to see Redpaw tumbling down the falls towards them.

Tempest crouched down and timed it perfectly. When Redpaw flew down towards them she flashed out and tackled the ginger she-cat and the two disappeared into the spray of the water.

"Redpaw? Tempest?"

Fawnpaw leaped onto the log and pricked her ears. Hearing pawsteps behind her she turned to see Lunarstar standing in the mud at the foot of the log.

"Fawnpaw? I heard what happened, where is your sister?"

_It's only every cat for themselves if there's no one left._

**Cliffhanger! No worries I'll start the next chapter right away. Personally, I feel like I did horrible on this chapter, sorry if I did. **

**This story might move slower than the others did, I really want to give the charries a chance to experience the life of apprentices before they get thrown into the prophecy and its mess.**

**And no I haven't forgotten Flightkit, he will show later in the story.**

**P.S. the silver she-cat and the black tom's (both are rogues btw) names will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. But for those of you with great memories the silver she-cat's name was mentioned once in this chapter. Can you figure out which one it was? :P**

**P.S.S these keys make a mustache face if you turn your head sideways :{**

**Please read and review :D?**

**Sorry this update took so long . . .**

**With sincerest apologies, **

**~Stormfeather of IceClan**


	6. Chapter 6: To Trust a Rogue

**Cinderstar377:**** Thank you :D *gives cookie***

**ShadowClan7:**** Thank you for all your nice words. Yep Lunarstar and Tempest are pretty similar but Tempest is just a little bit fierier than Lunarstar :D *tosses cookie***

**SwiftStar1:**** They're my favs too! *throws a cookie***

**Leopard Malika Marley Marilee:**** Awwww thank you! Fawnpaw is one of my favorites to write about. I like her a lot! (Seems like everyone else does too) *gives a cookie***

**Fallingrose:**** Thank you for pointing that out :D Glad you like Fawnpaw I love to write her POVs. *throws a cookie***

**I'll admit I thought about deleting this story . . . but I promised myself I would try and finish it. It may be slow guys but I promise I will try hard to finish it!**

**Again if you haven't already let me know what you think of changing the story name to: Falling Wishes: Book Four: Skyfall ...yes or no?**

**For any Tempest fans . . . here's a Tempest chappie!**

Chapter 5: To Trust a Rogue

Tempest stared at the ginger she-cat curiously. She had always been told that on the inside, SkyClan cats were deceitful and they would always do what they needed to if it saved their tails. But this she-cat didn't look evil, she may have been unconscious but she didn't look like she was evil. And what about Pouncepaw; he never seemed to be evil. Maybe he was annoying but he hadn't appeared evil.

Maybe we should backup a little bit?

Tempest was in a cave behind the waterfall. The Clan cat, Redpaw had been knocked unconscious by the impact but was still breathing.

Outside the sky was still scattered with gray clouds that spit rain every once and a while. Though most of the time cats would be unhappy about the rain this time it was the opposite. Every cat wished for rain to come and wash away the blood from the battle.

"Are you awake there kit? Come on, we need to get out of here," Tempest mumbled, mostly to herself.

The Clan cat seemed to respond to her words. Her tail started to twitch and her facial expression tightened. Suddenly the she-cat exploded into action and tackled Tempest, pinning her in a flash. "Where am I?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Calm down! We're in a cave behind a waterfall," Tempest hissed.

"Why? Did you try to take me prisoner here, rogue?" Redpaw spat.

Tempest's face contorted in frustration, "Are you kidding? You would be dead if I hadn't risked my tail and saved you back here!"

"You're the one who saved me?" Redpaw asked, seeming to relax a little.

Tempest moved fast and didn't waste her chance; she kicked out her hind legs and threw Redpaw away from her. "Stay away from me Clan cat. I may have saved you but that doesn't mean I'll have pity a second time! I'm ready to defend my family even at the cost of my life!"

_Weird, the rogues will protect their families to the cost of their lives and Clan cats protect their _Clan _even at the cost of their lives. I guess we aren't so different, we just have different perspectives on how things should be handled, _Redpaw thought.

"Look, we should just focus on escaping instead of fighting. At least until we get out of here," Redpaw reasoned.

"Fine," Tempest glared with distrust in her gaze, "But only until we get out of here."

"Any ideas?" Redpaw pushed.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You were conscious when we came through the falls," Redpaw insisted.

Tempest huffed and stared thoughtfully at the rushing water in front of them. "There's a log on the other side of these waters, if we run fast enough maybe we can get through and grab the log?"

"That's risky . . ."

Tempest sighed, "Got any better ideas?"

"Let's follow the cave and see where it goes," Redpaw suggested.

Tempest nodded stiffly and stalked down the cave into the darkness.

~PAGE BREAK~

Fawnpaw, Pouncepaw, and Rowanpaw returned to camp with sunken spirits. Redpaw was as good as dead, Lunarstar was in frenzy, the rogues had betrayed their trust, and on top of it all they had killed Mintleaf and young Suncloud.

Pouncepaw closed his eyes, "This is my entire fault, if I had kept running I could have jumped into the water too and dragged Redpaw out."

"Don't blame yourself, Pouncepaw, we all tried," Rowanpaw mewed sadly.

Fawnpaw shook her head, "I should have jumped to save her, now she's gone."

"No one could have done anything," Rowanpaw reasoned.

"Whatever Rowanpaw," Pouncepaw meowed.

~PAGE BREAK~

"Look! I see sunlight ahead!" Redpaw raced forward towards the light. "Ugh, it's blocked by rocks!"

Tempest joined her seconds later, "We have to dig, unless you want to be stuck down here forever." Redpaw shook her head. "Well then get digging!"

Together the two pushed and clawed the sharp stones in their way. "Help! We're over here!"

Tempest leaped onto the rocks and shouldered the hole where the light came from, "Keep calling, Redpaw," she grunted.

"Please! I'm over here!"

"Did you hear that? I think I heard voices, from over there," Redpaw nearly jumped with joy when she recognized the voice of Brightmask.

"Yes! It's Redpaw! Come help, please!" Redpaw screamed joyfully.

"It's over here!" Softfeather's voice rang through the cave. "Redpaw, how can we get you out?" she asked.

"No worries, we're coming out," Tempest grunted and gave a final push, sending rocks scattering as she climbed out of a small hole she had made. Redpaw sighed with relief and clawed her way through as well.

"Redpaw you're alive!" Lunarstar crashed into her daughter.

Redpaw looked around to see the familiar faces of her Clan mates. The cave had led to the cliff wall almost right next to camp. Now the darkness was creeping into the sky. After such a long day the sun was finally setting and the thin light from the clouds was fading.

"We thought you would never come back!" Rowanpaw ran forward and tackled his sister playfully.

Lunarstar sank to her belly and let out a long sigh, "We've had a long day," she closed her eyes and spoke to her Clan, "But we will still sit vigil for Mintleaf and Suncloud. I want everyone to rest after the vigil; we need to be prepared for anything. We can't trust the rogues anymore."

"But Lunarstar, Tempest got me out of the cave behind the waterfall! That's where we disappeared, there was a cave behind it and she saved me. Then she got us out of the cave, we can trust Tempest!" Redpaw insisted.

"Redpaw what are you talking about?" Lunarstar asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Redpaw there's no one here but the Clan," Rowanpaw mewed.

Redpaw snorted, "Yeah there is, Tempest where are you?"

"Redpaw," Fawnpaw spoke in a quiet voice, "No one else has come out of that cave but you. I haven't seen anyone here."

Redpaw stared at the faces of her Clanmates then looked around her; Tempest was nowhere to be found.

**Yes . . . I will try to update tomorrow or again today. So tell me, should I post this story I'm working on or should I type a few more chapters of it then post it? I'm only on chapter 3 of it. Or no should I finish this story first?**

**I think I did well on this chapter but I felt it was a little bit rushed. Again, not sure if I'll be able to update, collage will start looking at my grades this year and I can't afford to fall behind.**

**And I will be answering any questions in the next chapter! R&R my friends!**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	7. Chapter 7: Part I: Battle Training

**Read A/N in the bottom of this chapter :(? It's very important**

Chapter 6: Battle Training

Pouncepaw blinked open his eyes and yawned loudly. Crawling out of his nest he peered around the den to see that none of the other apprentices were in there.

_Shouldn't Hummingbird have gotten me up? Some mentor she is . . . _Pouncepaw mentally grumbled.

Squinting his eyes he bounded over to Brokentooth who was at the fresh-kill pile. "Do you know where the others are?" Pouncepaw asked.

Brokentooth looked up with a bird clamped in his jaws, "The top of the gorge, their mentors all wanted to have a huge battle training session."

Pouncepaw nodded and took off for the cliff, "Thank you!" he called over his shoulder.

Bounding up into the battle training clearing he saw all the others, Redpaw and Rowanpaw locked in a vicious battle and Fawnpaw and Scratchpaw practicing moves with their mentors.

"Why did you wake me up?" Pouncepaw asked, sitting down next to Hummingbird who was watching everyone under the shady of a tree.

"I'm analyzing the patterns of attack the other apprentices do, then I was going to come and wake you and teach you how to," she answered simply.

Pouncepaw flicked his ears curiously, "Analyzing patterns?"

Hummingbird nodded, "Take Rowanpaw for example, he is all about defense, ducking and clawing at the legs. If you give him a good rush and leap over him he'll have no clue how to attack."

Pouncepaw stared at his mentor, impressed.

"Today you're going to be training against Scratchpaw, Redpaw, and Fawnpaw. You're up against Scratchpaw right now, and though you don't know any real moves I believe in physical learning. Analyze Scratchpaw then attack with what you think is best," Hummingbird lectured.

Pouncepaw grinned and bounded into the center of the clearing, facing Scratchpaw with a smirk on his face. "The winner gets first pick at fresh-kill tonight," Scratchpaw purred with a determined glint in his eyes.

Pouncepaw narrowed his eyes and studied his opponent, _Scratchpaw is bigger than me so I need to stay light on my paws and dodge. From what it looks like he could knock me out of the air with one of his paws so I'll have to throw him off balance, _Pouncepaw decided.

"Begin!" Finchfeather called from the side of the clearing.

Pouncepaw leaped into the air as Scratchpaw's paw swooped under him.

As soon as his paws touched the ground Pouncepaw raced forward and launched himself onto his back and slid under the belly of Scratchpaw. But as soon as he raised a paw to hit the older tom's legs, Scratchpaw was gone.

Pouncepaw looked up too late and was pinned by the cream colored tom.

"Scratchpaw wins!" Redpaw cheered.

Pouncepaw growled and shook the dirt from his pelt. Hummingbird was next to him in an instant, "You're too confident. Humble yourself; speed is the key to any fight. Redpaw is next and Finchfeather is the best warrior in the Clan, how do you plan to defeat her?"

Pouncepaw stared at his mentor as if she was crazy. "How am I supposed to know?"

Hummingbird patiently flicked her tail, "Finchfeather is muscular and strong so he would prefer to use brutal force in a battle. That means he must have trained Redpaw the same way, so just constantly break her stance, unbalance her then pin her," she instructed wisely.

Pouncepaw nodded, "Okay . . ." he mewed before bounding into the clearing once more.

Redpaw stared at him with seriousness and Pouncepaw narrowed his eyes and watched his twin's eyes which kept straying to his left side. _She's going to unbalance me as well, guard my left side, and attack her right side . . ._

"Begin!" this time it was Lunarstar's voice.

Pouncepaw and Redpaw both looked in shock to see their mother in the battle training clearing. Quickly remembering that she was Scratchpaw's mentor, Pouncepaw launched himself at his sister.

"Focus Redpaw!" Finchfeather snapped.

Pouncepaw almost felt bad for his sister but reminding himself that their mother was watching, he rammed into her right side and knocked her off balance.

"Now every join in! Fawnpaw and Pouncepaw against Scratchpaw, Redpaw, and Rowanpaw!" Lunarstar called.

Immediately Pouncepaw felt Fawnpaw brushed her pelt against his. "Stay light on your paws and slash with your front paws," Fawnpaw hissed.

Pouncepaw nodded and leaped into the fray.

_Keep fighting, your hope has not yet ran out._

**PLEASE READ AND HELP ME!**

**I am really losing inspiration for this book and yes this will be a two part chapter . . . but please I'm about to delete this story, there's just no fun into writing this. But the other story I'm slowly typing is really enjoyable and I might post that.**

**What do you guys think? I really could use the help . . .**

**~Stormyyy**


	8. Chapter 8: Part II: Battle Training

**Ha! An inspiration burst! Here you go~**

Chapter 8: Battle Training: Part II

Pouncepaw barreled into Rowanpaw and batted his brother's ears. He grinned when Rowanpaw stopped and hesitated which gave Pouncepaw the chance he needed to slam into Rowanpaw's side.

Seconds later Redpaw was on top of him and she held him down easily. Thank StarClan that Fawnpaw was on his side though because his sister tackled Redpaw and the two fought in a flurry of paws and snarls.

"Enough!" Finchfeather's voice called.

Pouncepaw stopped and looked around. Redpaw had pinned Fawnpaw, Rowanpaw was still recovering from his embarrassing defeat, and Scratchpaw was crouching down to the side of the clearing.

"You all did very well," Lunarstar praised. "You may all return to camp, be sure to take some prey to the elders and Russet," she called to the young cats who were already scampering out of the clearing.

"Oh, and Pouncepaw, next time be sure to watch your enemies before rushing into battles," Lunarstar added.

The ginger tom lowered his ears in embarrassment and nodded before following his friends.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Tempest watched from a small ledge that overlooked the SkyClan camp. She looked down at the cats and saw the familiar pelt of the ginger tom _Pouncepaw._

She looked at how he got along with the four cats he was with. _It looks so easy . . . no killing, fighting, having a real family to take care of you . . ._ She sighed and started to climb the almost smooth rock face.

Tempest leaped away from the edge once she reached the top. She cast one last glance at SkyClan then turned tail and padded away.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Fawnpaw yawned before kindly excusing herself from the other apprentices who were still chatting in the clearing. She returned to the apprentices' den and curled up in her nest. Sleep succumbed her quickly and she was unaware when the others had come in from the outside.

"Hello," a little voice called out.

Fawnpaw looked around surprised, "Oh is someone there?"

"I am."

"Where are you?" Fawnpaw called and looked around. She was in a gentle meadow with tall grass and lots of beautiful flowers.

"I'm right in front of you," the voice answered. "Look hard."

Fawnpaw looked in the direction the voice was coming from and blinked a few times before finally seeing the faint outline of a gray-and-white tom with gleaming blue eyes stared back at her. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"Flightpaw," he answered. "I've come to help."

"With what, SkyClan is thriving?"

Flightpaw smiled kindly at her, "StarClan has chosen you and your siblings to save your Clan."

"What are you talking about?" Fawnpaw asked. "Lunarstar already has saved SkyClan."

"Not from the Labyrinth or the Dark Forest cats," Flightkit replied gravely. "They are still in existence. StarClan needs you and your siblings to go to the Labyrinth and kill the dream-walkers."

Fawnpaw dipped her head, "I would do anything to save my Clan, but how?"

Flightpaw beckoned her with his tail, "Please, come." He led her through the meadow to a beautiful acacia tree that shaded a small pond with tiny lapping waves. The sight was gorgeous to Fawnpaw as the warm breeze weaved through her fur she wished she would never have to leave.

"Look into the reflection of the pond. What do you see?" Flightpaw asked.

The brown-and-white she-cat slowly approached the water and stared at it. She was shocked to see what reflected back at her: the image of a battered camp that barely could shelter any cat from a small breeze. In the camp were strangers that milled around the camp without usefulness or purpose.

"The rogue camp," Flightpaw whispered.

In the camp Fawnpaw saw the gray she-cat that had gone over the falls with Redpaw. Then the image of a black tom and a silver she-cat appeared. "Find these cats, they can help you. Tell them everything that I have told you. I will be with you, you will see me in the waking world but no one else will."

Fawnpaw stared at him, "Why?"

"Because I do not wish for anyone else to see me," he simply replied. "Now wake, we will see each other shortly."

Fawnpaw blinked and the meadow grew hazy. She felt sad that she had to leave the peaceful place. On the second blink the tree dissolved and only the pond with its lapping waves was left. With one last blink the place disappeared altogether.

Fawnpaw woke with a start and looked around the den. The others were sleeping soundly and only thing that seemed to be awake was the sun.

Padding to the entrance of the apprentices' den she watched as the world woke up:

The sunlight began to pour through the camp, chasing away the shadows of the night. A baby fox wandered along the other side of the gorge before disappearing back into the woods. The chirping of birds began to fill the air and their sweet whistles echoed around the camp.

The she-cat was startled when a gray-and-white tom stepped into the middle of the clearing; the light bathing his pelt and making his eyes shine like stars.

"C'mon Fawnpaw, we're going on a hunting patrol," Petalrain called.

**Sort of short, sorry about that I haven't really considered doing filler chapters but I suppose I'm going to have to. Let me establish that no I will not be updating this regularly like **_**A Night of Storms**_** because that is my current main story. **

**But, I will update this every now and then. That means, yes, I will be writing this again. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you will still review. I've decided not to give up so please enjoy. **

**~Stormyyyfeather**


End file.
